Embodiments of the present invention relates generally to surgical clip applicators, and more particularly, to laparoscopic surgical clip applicators.
Recently, surgical clips have been developed for use in the effective and efficient closing of surgical wounds. The use of such clips in place of, for example, sutures, staples, tapes, adhesives, sealants, and the like decreases overall surgical procedure time and reduces the risk of post-operative infection. These clips are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0289586, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable to provide applicators for these and other types of surgical clips that enable simple and efficient application of the clips to the wound site in the patient's tissue.